The Eight Stars of Eternia
by Khion Winters
Summary: We all know Ash's dream is to be a pokemon master. But what if it was all an act. Hurt by the betrayal of his friends, watch as Satoshi takes the world by storm...along with his friends.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice.**

 **This story does have elements from other anime and manga.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Summary:** We all know Ash's dream was to be A Pokemon Master, But what if that was all an act. Hurt from the betrayal of his friends. Join Satoshi as he takes the world by storm...along with his new friends of course.

 **Pairing:** Ash/Satoshi x OC

 **Diclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon and never will

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eternia"- Talking

 _'Eternia'_ \- Thinking

 **"Eternia"** \- Pokemon Talking

 ** _'Eternia'_** \- Pokemon Thinking

"ETERNIA"- Shouting

 **"Eternia"** \- Aura/Psychic speak

#Eternia#- Pokedex

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Prologue**

A few years ago, out of nowhere a new region appeared. It called itself Eternia.

Eternia started out small but increased in popularity and strength. It grew in ability and power.

New breeds of pokemon appeared on the group of islands. It's cities rivalled some of the largest cities in Kanto.

It was paradise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready to go guys" a silver haired girl asked her friends adjusting her backpack strap.

"Yep, all ready" a blonde said standing next to her.

"Well then, LET'S GO" the girl screamed as she ran folowed by the rest of her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sorry for the extremely short chapter. This is more of a prologue than a chapter.**

 **More about Eternia will be shown in the next chapter.**

 **P.S:** **Ash's real name is Satoshi Kazama. Ash is just a nickname.**

 **Ja Ne,**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. The Challenge

**Hey!**

 **New Chapy...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Life is a never ending journey. Stay cool and fight through your challenges._

 _\- Kirai no Yoko_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Life was normal in the star family household._

 _Athena was sleeping, Izayoi was playing videogames, Kirai was out pranking some poor soul, Satoshi was training, Miyaku was healing Satoshi's injuries (which was caused by his training), Aaron was trying to wake Athena up, Tsuki was out shopping and Taikiru was...cooking...their is no way that is FOOD!_

 _All in all it was a normal day._

 _That is until the mail came in..._

"Hey guys, I got the ~mail~" Tsuki said waving a bunch of envelopes, as she simultaneusly threw all her shopping bags on the couch.

Tsuki was a pretty girl of average height, she had dusty blond hair and caramel brown eyes. She is an extremely peppy girl that does'nt get mad very often.

"Really, we don't get mail often. Even when we do get mail it's usually fan letters and _marraige proposals_ " Taikiru said spitting out 'marraige proposal' like a curse word.

"Well the good news is there are no marraige proposals-" Tsuki said skimming through the contents of the envelopes ignoring the cry of joy from the kitchen "-but the bad news is Satoshi's got challengers" Tsuki continued, albeit uneasily.

"Well, what's the problem?" Izayoi asked raising an eyebrow, his game controller resting on his lap. "Satoshi get's a lot of challenger request, it's no big deal. So why so nervous." He continued purple eyes narrowing slightly.

Izayoi was a blonde. A blonde with a sadistic streak. He had purple eyes which glows a dangerous red when angry. He was also devilishly handsome, he could probably make every girl in the universe to fall in love with him. He is usually seen wearing his signature headphones (a gift from Athena).

Tsuki gulped when she saw Izayoi's stare pierce through her defences, she may be one of his closest friends but even she was no match for Izayoi when he was mad.

"The t-thing is... t-t-the t-trai...-" "The WHAT" Izayoi asked exasperatedly, _'are people that afraid of me_ ,' he thought sweat dropping when he sawTsuki paling slightly.

"The traitors challenged him" Tsuki said in a dejected tone, after which she released a deep breath.

Everbody froze at the words, no one dared make a sound.

Kirai who had just arrived had heard the whole conversation. She dropped her waterbottle to the ground and screamed the most accurate description of the situation, her blood red hair waving around her.

"WHAT IN THE MEWFORSAKEN WORLD!!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A group of teens sat down around a coffee table all of them holding angry/worried expressions on their faces.

Satoshi sat near Kirai, rubbing his temples in irritation, his right eye twitched obviously frustrated with the challenge.

Satoshi as you probably all know by know, is Ash Ketchum. Most people don't know this but the name Ash is just a nickname, he doesn't even know where his last name came from. Satoshi has raven black hair and warm brown eyes. He has'nt change much the past years. He still wears a cap, obviously a gift from Kirai.

The ravenette took a deep breath and proceeded to slam his head onto the coffee table.

The other teens looked at him with worried eyes as he kept slamming his head onto the table.

He stopped and took a deep breath and slumped forward almost burning a hole through the table with his gaze.

Everybody proceeded to move an inch away from Satoshi. They have never seen him angry/confused/sad before. Well everyone except Izayoi, he was just grinning madly and had a sadistic glint in his his eyes, so naturally everyone proceeded to move away from him to, including Satoshi.

The silence didn't last long though, a petite girl from the back moved closer and smiled despite the situation.

"Hey, Sato, Don't worry to much about the challenge kay' we'll help you find a way out of it alright, that is if you don't want to accept." Athena said with a smile.

Athena was an extremely pretty girl with silver hair that curls near her shoulders and deep crystalline eyes. She is a natural beauty. Coupled with her sassy yet kind attitude you get one extremely popular chic.

"No, No, I want to battle them, but I'm just not ready yet" Satoshi said sighing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Satoshi's POV:

"No, No, I want to battle them, but I'm just not ready yet" I said sighing. I wanted to prove to them I was a capable trainer but not through a simple battle.

I sighed again as I slumped down even further into my chair.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Kirai gentle face, her red hair shining in the sunlight that illuminated through the window.

I looked around to see everyone's smiling and encouraging faces.

I forgot, I'm not in this fight alone.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Athena's POV

I thought hard trying to find a loophole through the challenge, I knew Satoshi well enough to know that he wanted to prove himself. _' If only...maybe if I...EUREKA! That's it'_

"The Tournament of Legends" i blurted out without thinking.

Seeing their confused stares, I decided to ellaborate, " The tournament of legends is hosted in Eternia every 5 years to corronate the best pokemon team. Each team has 8 members, they go through challenges and battles to reach for the top place. We can convince the traitors to participate in the tornament and we'll battle them there, if we get a chance to battle with them that is" I said proudly.

 _It will also show the traitors were not someone to be messed with'_ I thought secretly in my mind.

" That's a great idea, they get their challenge aaand get to win an international competition, that gives out the title of champions. Their's no way the won't accept" Miyaku said, standing up.

She put her hand forward and smiled at the rest of the team, "Let's do this".

The rest of the team nodded and smiled slightly.

My eyes glowed in happiness as I placed my hand over Miyaku's the rest of the team following suit.

" LET'S DO THIS"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done...**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. The Acceptance

**Hello again!**

 **I got a new chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The tension in the star family household was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The kids had sent their letter to the traitors, a few days ago and was waiting for their reply._

 _They did'nt need to wait long..._

A knock on the door.

That was all that was needed to bring the group of kids out of their reverie.

In 2 seconds flat they were at the door, and proceeded to slam the door open. The poor postman stood at the door step, scared out of his wits.

"H-h-here a-a-re yo-o-ur lette-r-r-ss" the poor postman stuttered out, holding in his outstreched hands, a bunch of letters.

With a quick thank you, Taikiru grabbed the letters while, Aaron slammed the door at the postman's face.

Taikiru's most peculiar feature might be his tri-coloured hair - He has spiky blond hair, underneth the blond spikes he had red spikes to finish the look of, he had blue bangs that framed his face. He had red eyes that went quite well with his tri-coloured hair.

Aaron was Athena's twin brother. He had silver hair and crystalline eyes, like his twin sister. He had a kind peronality but won't hesitate to _obliter_ _ate_ people if they hurt his friends.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the postman left (deeply cared but who cares) they decided to open (*cough*rip*cough*apart*cough*) the letters.

They threw, ripped and burned all the useless letters. (marraige proposals and love letters).

While the seperated, more useful ones, (a few fan letters, family letters, and pokemon doctor prescriptions and bills).

In short, they rummaged through the letters, trying to find a letter from the Traitors.

A few minutes went by as they cursed and burned letters...until:

"GUYS, GUYS! I FOUND IT" Kirai screamed holding an innocent pink letter in her hand.

Kirai was a feisty girl, who is a bit on the tomboyish side. She has bright red hair and yellow eyes. She is a prankster through and through, and is sneaky enough to go walk in front of people and still go unnoticed.

The team perked up, and scrambled up next to Kirai, as she ripped the envelope away and skimmed through the contents.

She grinned as she read the letter, smirking at the end. She looked at everyone in the eyes and said the words that got everybody

(except Izayoi, he just smirked) screaming in joy, " They accept "

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Krylista city, Eternia:

The traitors were sitting around in coffee shop, thinking about their latest challenge with Satoshi Kazama, one of the 8 stars of Eternia.

"I can't believe he declined the private challenge for an international challenge" a black haired teen said.

Max had grown quite a bit, he had shaggy black hair held together with a bandana. He did not wear his glasses anymore and inslead opted to wear contacts.

"Yah! But we get to battle the entire Star team, which means we'll gain more popularity and all their thrones, instead of just one" Gary said happily.

Gary didn't change much at all, he still looked the same as, at the time of betrayal.

"Yah! Lets win the thrones to Eternia" Misty said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Hey, I just thought of something...-" " What is it, Trip" Gary asked, eyeing his friend's mischevious smirk, "- You don't think Ash would have enough qualification to join the Tournament of Legends do you." he asked still keeping his mischevious smirk. He was obviously mocking Ash.

"Of course not, Even if he did he'll lose in the preliminary battles" Misty said smugly "even if he did, it was probably all luck"

 _If only they knew The Tournament of Legends, isn't a normal tournament, that the tournament is definetly not a full battle tournament._ _If only they knew that they actually challenged Ash. And that he was strong enough to take all of them down..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **And chapter 2 is done here's a mini chapter for your enjoyment.** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Betrayal

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **P.S: This happened before, the challenge and before Eternia was ever founded just so you know.** **This happened after the Unova region.** **They also don't know Ash's real name is** **Satoshi.** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** _It was a bright and sunny day in Pallet Town._

 _Ash was walking towards his home, Pikachu was happily sipping a bottle of ketchup on his head._

 _He had went to Proffesor Oak's lab and got all his pokemon and dowloaded the pokedata in his new pokewatch/dex._ _Now he could carry all his pokemon at the same time._ _Nothing could ruin his day._ _Oh how wrong he was..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ash/Satoshi's POV

"Hey Pikachu, were home" I sais calmly to the yellow mouse on my head.

 **"I know Ash, and by the way were out of ketcup"** Pikachu said to me.

I've got a huge secret, I can actully talk to and understand pokemon. If that isn't enough I was faking stupidity in my journeys.

I could probably defeat most of the champions with just my pikachu.

I'm planning to tell my friends my secret hopefully they'll except me, for who I am.

 _Oh! Ash you don't know half of it._

I rolled my eyes at the mouse pokemon on my head. ' _how come he's not sick with the amount of ketchup he eats'_ I think in my head.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ash walked into his house only to see all his travelling companions, rivals and mother, all of them sporting slightly grim faces.

Ash's smile faltered.

"Hey guys...What are you all doing here" Ash asked nervously, stepping into the room.

"Ash we'll be blunt, we want you to quit on your dream!" Misty said, everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Ash's eyes widened, and Pikachu fell of his head in surprise. _'WH **AT'**_ both pokemon and trainer thought completely in sync.

Oh! but the the traitors weren't done yet:

"Ash, we know it's your dream to become a pokemon master, but you got no talent." Gary said shaking his head in disappointment.

 _Wait' a add salt in the wound buddy._ Ash clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Besides, wherever you go there's trouble. You just _have_ to go and help someone, don't cha" May said.

 _Ouch!_

Ash's bangs shadowed his face, he narrowed his eyes.

"And your such a little kid Ash, you don't have enough res-"

"Shut up" Ash said his eyes glowing and electric blue behind his bangs.

" You guys are absolutly pathetic" He continued.

Some of the traitors flinched a little while all the others scowled at Ash. _Bad idea._ " I was the one who inspired most of you, I taught may and dawn most of there combo moves and made most of you stronger day by day. I neglected my training to help you guys, you guys even met _legendary_ pokemon because of me and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME" Ash said screaming quite a bit at te end.

"Ash you need to under-" Delia didn't get to finish her sentence as Ash looked at her with furious electric blue eyes. Delia gasped at the sight.

"No, you listen _mom_ I don't care, about what you or the others have to say" He said, He turned his head around and looked at Pikachu who was getting ready to electrecute the Traitors.

"Stop, Pikachu, we're leaving" Ash said to the mouse as he kneeled down in front of him.

Pikachu got the message and climped on top of him.

Ash stood up and looked at the Traitors. He gave them a two-fingured mock salute and smirked, "Bye", and in a flash of light he disappeared.

A few minutes later, after the traitors the traitors processed what had happened:

"UGGGHH!!!!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **And now you know what happened,** **Ja Ne**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
